Decoding = 'true'
def bypass(SkeletonKey): : if SkeletonKey 'yes': :: return "Decoding = 'true'" : elif SkeletonKey 'no': :: return "Batch recordings not found" : else: :: return 'This page has been deleted' print 'The numbers indicate the date of uploading the recordings to the open surface web. These are recorded conversations, but not live.' 'Image Corrupter' 10112086 Killing Floor 2, zYnthetic 'Drop Zone' 10142086 PAYDAY 2, Simon Vilkund 'Decade Dance' 10162086 Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Jasper Byrne Evil Eye 10312086 PAYDAY 2, Simon Vilkund Harbinger of Destruction 12202086 Killing Floor 2, zYnthetic Ho Ho Ho 12262086 PAYDAY 2, Simon Vilkund Your Best Nightmare 01102087 Undertale, Toby Fox 'Megalovania' 02012087 Undertale, Toby Fox Collapsing 02142087 Killing Floor 2, Demon Hunter 'Reunited Decryption' 03102087 Undertale, Toby Fox 'Bring It In, Guys!' 04212087 Undertale, Toby Fox 'Pulse Decryption' 05012087 PAYDAY 2, Simon Viklund 'Bitter End' 05232087 Killing Floor 2, Fit for a King 'Abracadavre Decryption' 06082087 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies 'Code Silver Chaos' 07072087 PAYDAY: The Heist (Remix), Simon Vilkund 'My AK' 07292087 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Horrorshow' - 04212085 - Killing Floor 2, zYnthetic 'Abandon All' 08092087 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Abandon v2' 08162087 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Abandon V3' 08202087 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Run' 09012087 Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, iamthekidyouknowwhatimean 'The Stitches Are A Reminder' 09112087 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Coming Home' 09212087 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies 'Pareidolia' 10182087 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies 'Lullaby of a Deadman' 12022087 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies 'The Gift' 01152088 Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies 'Treatments Are More Profitable Than Cures' 03142088 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Into Nothing' 03312088 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Keep Hands Inside Machinery At All Times' 04202088 Killing Floor, zYnthetic 'Love is in Danger' 06122088/07172088 Initial D: First Stage, Priscilla 'I Need Your Love' (Cause I'm on fire!) 08012088 Initial D: First Stage, Dave Simon 'Wheel Power & Go' (Scream tires, come on!) 08202088 Initial D: Fifth Stage, Dejo & Bon 'When The Sun Goes Down' ERROR -- Unknown Timestamps -- Initial D: Fifth Stage, Ken Blast 'Ties That Bind' 09302088 DOOM (2016), Mick Gordon 'Residual' - 12122088 - DOOM (2016), Mick Gordon 'Here's to You' ERROR -- Multiple Timestamps -- Metal Gear Solid 4, Ennio Morricone 'Simple Sight' 01312089 Castle Crashers, Real Faction 'Pursuit ~ Cornered' 02122089 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (AA1) 'Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly' 02212089 Ace Attorney: Investigations (AAI) 'Pursuit ~ Caught' 03012089 Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (AA3) 'Reminiscence ~ The Bitter Taste of Truth' 03062089 Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (AA3) 'Storytime ~ Left in the Cold' 03242089 Killing Floor ~ PAYDAY 2, zYnthetic ~ Simon Viklund 'Twisted Samurai ~ Distorted Swordsmanship' 06212089 Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (AA5) 'Stand Proud' 12312089 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Jin Hashimoto 'This Blood's Memory' 01292090 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, JO☆STARS 'Kakero the Bluff' 02132090 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders 'Promise' 03062090 Silent Hill 2 'Running in the 90's' - 06192078 - Initial D, Max Coveri 'Made in Heaven' 03262090 Freddie Mercury 'Shine on You Crazy Diamond' 04042090 Pink Floyd 'Epitaph' 04242090 King Crimson Nights in White Satin 05052090 The Moody Blues 'Nocturn SAU | 3 Entries' 06042090 'Ascension' 08052090 Gorillaz 'Dancing on the Street Sectors Present' - 082120-- - Initial D: Final Stage, David Dima 'Cult Uprising | X Entries' [October 2090] Shining Lights, Even in Death 11112090 Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Ludvig Forssell 'Operation Black Light' Operation Black Light :: '12012090 PAYDAY 2, LeCastleVania '''Sonnenfinsternis :: '12082090 VxWolf 'An Unexpected Call :: '12182090 PAYDAY 2, Simon Viklund 'Operation Save the World :: '12242090 Neppu Tennouboshi 'Japan is a Land of Warriors :: '12252090 PAYDAY 2, Simon Viklund '''Carry On - Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Zombies, Avenged Sevenfold Category:Bypassed Files